Past
by soso3012
Summary: Malgré ce que pensent les autres, son passé le ronge. Il se sent mourir petit a petit, alors il cherche juste un moyen de s'accrocher à sa vie. Mais peut être sa solution est la pire qu'il aurait pu trouver. Enfin du moins, c'est ce que les autres affirment. Ils croient savoir tellement de choses, ceux qui ne le comprennent pas. Mutilation Fin joyeuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, vous allez bien ? Bonne fin de vacances pour certains, bon début pour d'autres ^^ /!\ MUTILATION /!\ - Vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

Ça commence toujours de rien. Un soir, on rentre, et on repense à notre journée. Tellement de problèmes tournent dans notre tête, et un sentiment de mal être est présent à chaque instant. On a beau se divertir, essayer de ne plus y penser, s'occuper, il reste, et ça nous tue à petit feu. On se retrouve au fond d'un trou, et puisque l'on ait déjà si profond, on se dit que rien ne pourra nous enterrer plus bas. C'est d'abord, sous la douche, pour voir, juste comme ça. Puis on a envie de le refaire, de retenter, car ça nous avais fait tellement de bien la première fois. Alors on ne résiste pas, et on réessaye. Juste le temps d'un instant, on oublie tout, nos problèmes, nos angoisses, nos douleurs, juste tout. Puis les marques sont de plus en plus nombreuses, on y résiste plus, cela nous fait-nous sentir vivant. De la lâcheté ? Non, surement pas, même si certains pensent cela. On continue, mais on commence à ressentir de la honte en regardant nos marques, qui trônent notre corps, nos bras, nos jambes, et des fois même notre ventre. Alors on achète de longs pulls, de longs jeans, on essaye de cacher tout ça comme on le peut. On a peur de tous les décevoir. La famille, les amis, mais de toute façon, on n'a plus rien à y perdre. " C'est mon chat " est notre excuse préférée. On la répète souvent, quand dans un moment d'inattention, quelqu'un de notre entourage aperçoit une de nos blessures. Beaucoup pensent, que tout cela, est juste un cinéma pour attirer l'attention, d'autres pensent que nous voulons mourir. Ils ne comprennent pas, que c'est cela qui nous rend vivants. Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est juste un appel à l'aide.

\- Stiles, Stiles ! Ouh ouh, tu m'entends ? À quoi tu penses encore .

Deux yeux marron, caramélisé, se levèrent vers le ciel. Une touffe de cheveux indomptables suivait le mouvement avec tout le reste du corps du brun. Un petit sursaut l'avait attrapé quand il s'était rendu que Scott lui parlait.

\- Ça va mon pote ? C'est bizarre de te voir dans la lune comme ça.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres de Stiles, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- De me voir dans la lune ? Vraiment mec, tu ne pouvais pas trouver une expression plus appropriée à ma situation, qu'a la tienne ?

Lui demanda-t-il, en se moquant de l'air gêné qui prenait place sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Bref, je te disais que ce soir j'allais au cinéma avec Kira, alors je ne peux pas te ramener. C'est vraiment pas cool que ta Jeep t'es lâché. Comme je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais dit que ton père finissait tôt aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que ça ne te poserait pas trop de problèmes.

En retenant un soupir, Stiles lui offrit un merveilleux sourire, comme il en avait l'habitude avant de lui dire que non, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Son soi-disant " frère de coeur " partit après un signe de main dans sa direction, vers sa belle princesse asiatique. Quand il ne l'aperçut plus du tout, il sortit son téléphone afin de contacter son père.

\- Allo, papa ?

\- Oui Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis en plein milieu d'une affaire, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu ne devais pas finir tôt aujourd'hui ? On ne devait profiter de notre soirée tous les deux, pour une fois.

Lui demanda son fils, le ton rempli de déception et de tristesse.

\- Désolée, l'enquête met tomber dessus, on se fera ça une autre soirée, d'accord . Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit, alors qu'il regardait la fine pluie de dehors tomber de plus en plus fort. Il la referma, avant de finalement sourire.

\- Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Bon bah du coup on se voit ce soir . Enfin plutôt demain matin. Aller a plus pap's !

Dès qu'il raccrocha, son sourire disparut. De la chance ? Il n'en avait jamais eu. Après un nouveau soupir, il ouvrit la porte de sortie de son établissement scolaire, sa capuche bien en place sur sa tête et son gilet fermé à son maximum, et commença à marcher sous la pluie en direction de sa maison. Il en aurait surement pour une longue et interminable heure, il allait en plus, a coup sure, attraper la crève. Dès les premières minutes, son gilet rouge clair, devint foncé, et sa capuche ne suffit plus à stopper les gouttes d'eau à envahir son visage, et en particulier, ses yeux. Ses mains trempées remontaient toutes les trentes secondes essuyer ses yeux, pendant que les sangles de son sac, glissaient chacune leurs tours de ses épaules. Le trajet fut horrible, et il faillit plusieurs fois craquer et balancer son Eastpak dans le fossé, pour être débarrassé de ce poids.

Quand il fut, enfin, rentré chez lui, et monté dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il fit, fut d'enlever ses chaussures. Il les laissa trainer par terre en plein milieu de la pièce, et attrapa un tee shirt, un caleçon, et un jean sec au hasard dans son placard, avec la seule envie d'avoir le droit à une merveilleuse douche, qui le réchaufferait à coup sur. Mais non, comme si le destin avait décidé qu'il ne serait surement pas assez malade le lendemain, un obstacle se mit entre lui et sa douche.

Laissant toujours sa fenêtre entrouverte pour Scott et Derek, comme ces derniers autrement finissaient par frapper dessus pour qu'il lui ouvre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était à présente grande ouverte. C'est quand il entendit un raclement de gorge, qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul dans sa chambre. Rien qu'avec ce bruit, il avait deviné qui était présent dans sa chambre.

\- En fait, vois-tu, cher loup-garou, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Comme tu vois je suis trempé et j'aimerai prendre une douche tranquillement, et revenir dans ma chambre pour m'étaler et profiter de la douceur de ma couette et de mes coussins. Bien sur, comme toute personne normale que je suis, ou du moins pour le peu de normalité qu'il me reste, je préfère quand personne ne squatte le canapé en face de mon merveilleux lit. Conclusion, pour faire plus simple, car tu n'as surement pas dû suivre ce flot de paroles. Sors de ma chambre, Derek. Si tu es encore là quand je sors de ma douche, je ferai un sorte de te torturer avec de l'aconit à la première occasion trouvée.

Le dit Derek, qui contrairement à ce que pensait Stiles avait suivi son flot de paroles, haussa un sourcil, se demandant si l'adolescent le ferait vraiment, avant de le regarder quitter la pièce.

Comme il l'avait deviné, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Quelques picotements lui firent baisser le regard sur son bras. Sans vraiment y faire attention, il avait gratté une de ses anciennes blessures, et cette dernière s'était rouverte. Comme si cela était normal pour lui, il attrapa une lame de rasoir qui était posée sur le coin du sol, et l'approcha de son poignet. Il eut une pensée pour Derek, qui peut-être était encore dans sa chambre, et qui pourrait surement sentir le sang, mais tout de cette pensée s'envola très loin quand la lame se posa sur sa peau qui commençait déjà à se colorer de rouge. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais ouai, il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Alors ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Laissez un mess/reviewss, je ne mords pas. ::


	2. Chapter 2

Alors la, c'est le moment ou je me fais tacler. Après deux ans sans rien publier, je reviens pour vous pondre un deuxième chapitre. Horrible ? Oui, et je m'en excuse. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas mon but, j'étais littéralement bloquée. Malgré tout, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Des zoubis, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avec votre avis.

* * *

 _\- Et toi Stiles, est-ce-que tu as un rêve ?  
\- J'sais pas.  
\- Il n'y a rien qui te ferait envie ? Un objet ? Un jeu ?_

La question de Madame Tourel résonnait dans sa tête. Quelque chose qui lui ferait envie ? Ses yeux se plissèrent, alors que la réalité de son souvenir se déformait pour le laisser seul face à sa professeur qui semblait l'écraser du regard alors que quelques secondes avant, elle l'en couvait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous voulez savoir ?

 _Commença-t-il doucement, sentant une colère inexpliquée l'envahir comme si la femme en face de lui ne lui voulait que du mal._

\- Pourquoi ?!

Et sa voix se cassa tellement il cria fort. Il voulait qu'elle le lui dise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu' elle lui posait cette question ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il se sentait si mal de répondre à ça ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas pu répondre comme les autres enfants de sa classe ?

\- Répondez-moi putain !

Bip – Bip – Bip

Un sursaut, un coeur qui bat à mille à l'heure, l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, d'être bloqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

Répéta Stiles, bien réveillé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il se sentait complètement torturé par ce rêve. Qu'est-ce-que son inconscient voulait lui faire comprendre ? Sa gorge semblait nouée, elle lui faisait mal. Avait il vraiment crié ? Avait il vraiment hurlé au point que sa voix s'en casse ? Un sentiment d'agacement grandissant à chaque seconde, à chaque question sans réponse. Cette question de madame Tourel, il y avait répondu, il s'en souvenait très clairement, mais la réponse ne semblait pas vouloir lui revenir. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu lui répondre qui puisse le mettre dans cet état ?

Il tourna la tête – 7h15 – Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il prenne sa douche et qu'il aille en cour. Aujourd'hui aussi, il aurait la chance d'assister aux cours d'Harris et de continuer à vivre, seul, comme face à sa professeur de maternel. Pourquoi est-ce-que cette femme remplie de bienveillance lui faisait ressentir du mépris maintenant ? Des années plus tard. C'était comme ci... Comme s'il avait oublié une bonne partie de sa vie.

Sa fatigue n'était pas présente que par les grandes poches noires qui ornaient ses yeux. Son corps ne semblait pas vouloir accepter de se lever, mais il l'y força. S'il ratait une journée de cours, son père serait inquiet, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Malgré tout, son corps avança jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une journée de plus, une toute petite et il pourrait s'oublier dans son lit. Enfin, si seulement il pouvait aller mieux rien qu'avec son lit.

-

La sonnerie de l'établissement venait de retentir, libérant tous les élèves encore en cours pour une pause déjeuner bien mérité. Stiles rangea ses affaires, fermant son manuel de physique tellement fort que le bruit résonna dans la salle de cours, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte, bien trop pressé d'aller se remplir le ventre à la cafétéria. Il chercha du regard Scott, ils devaient manger ensemble ce midi, pourtant, il le vit partir avec Kira sans même lui jeter un regard. Il soupire, le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il était dans sa petite bulle, il avait une nouvelle petite amie, comment est ce qu'il pourrait lui reprocher quelque chose ? Il mangerait seul ce midi, il allait y survivre, ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait surement pas la dernière fois.

\- Stiles.

La voix qui l'appelait lui semblait n'être qu'un écho lointain alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'établissement pour manger dans un coin à l'ombre, le soleil tapant de plus en plus fort aujourd'hui. Ironique non ? Vu que la veille il se retrouvait à marcher sous la pluie pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Stiles ?

Il finit par se retourner. Isaac se tenait devant lui et il paraissait réellement inquiet. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait encore rien.

\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

Et avant même qu'il eut fini de poser sa question, les jambes de son interlocuteur le lachèrent et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas fracassé contre le sol fut la rapidité du loup-garou à le rattraper. Directement, Stiles le repoussa, se remettant droit sur ses jambes.

\- Oui, j'ai seulement la crève.

Et comme pour appuyer son explication, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et une expression gênée peignait son visage. Cela sembla suffisant à le rassurer, du moins, pour le moment.

\- Je dois aller manger avec Scott, je te laisse.

Et d'un dernier signe de main, il parti s'installer plus loin sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Il n'avait pas réellement menti, il était censé manger avec lui, il avait seulement omis de dire qu'il l'avait abandonné pour sa petite amie. Il croqua dans son sandwich, regardant les élèves passer et repasser. Plus que quelques heures. Et pour l'énième fois de la journée, un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Yo ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais de beau ?

Stiles venait enfin de rentrer, il avait du aller jusqu'au garage à pied pour récupérer sa Jeep et il avait envoyé valser son sac dans l'entrée avant de s'apercevoir que son père était lui aussi présent.

\- Rien qui te regarde.

Cette phrase suffit à attirer son attention. Il entra dans la cuisine comme ci de rien était, cherchant un truc à grignoter tout en essayant de lire au-dessus de son épaule le dossier qu'il tenait. Il abandonna bien vite cette technique vu que, pas discret pour un sous, son père l'avait remarqué et cachait le dossier de son bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?  
\- Car c'est une affaire tout à fait banale, rien qui puisse toucher au surnaturel.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire de quoi ça parle. De toute façon je finirai bien par le savoir.

Le shérif soupira, sachant qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant de céder. Même s'il ne le faisait pas, son gosse allait se mettre à fouiller et réussirait à se mettre dans des ennuis pas possible.

\- Il y a une semaine, un enfant a disparu.  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce-que c'est toi qui t'en occupe ?

Cela aurait pu être bizarre comme question, mais son fils savait qu'il ne s'occupait que des affaires à répétition, par là, il entendait plusieurs crimes ou délits réalisés par une même personne.

\- Car aujourd'hui, un autre enfant a disparu. Et je n'y comprends vraiment rien car ces gosses ont disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Rien. Personne n'a rien vu. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient juste volatilisés. Aucun témoin. Et je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, donc maintenant file dans ta chambre et ne descend pas avant d'avoir compris que je ne répondrai plus à tes autres questions.

Son ton avait voulu se faire sevère mais vu le sourire moqueur qu'il recevait, il savait qu'il avait raté. Pourtant, Stiles obéit, il monta silencieusement dans sa chambre, si on oubliait les deux fois où il avait glissé dans l'escalier et qu'il avait pesté contre son karma. Dès que la porte de sa chambre fut fermée, il s'étala sur son lit, la tête cachée dans son oreiller. S'il pouvait, il aimerait lui aussi se volatiliser. A l'aveugle, sa main cherchait sur son meuble de nuit une petite boite orange transparente. Il tapa un moment dans le vide avant de l'attraper, seule et unique chose qui était posée dessus. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, repensant à ce que son père venait de lui dire. Comment est-ce-qu'un enfant, avec une famille autour de lui, pouvait disparaitre sans témoin ni indice ? Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Une fois la boite enfin ouverte, il récupéra deux pilules qu'il avala tout en se relevant. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas ? Rien ne semblait être de trop dans cette histoire, alors pourquoi est-ce-qu'il se sentait aussi oppressé dans sa poitrine ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir concerner par ça, aussi triste que cela pouvait être. Les cachets faisaient effet. Oui, il savait, très mauvaise idée de prendre des médicaments pour se shooter, mais sans cela, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'endormir avant plusieurs heures. Par habitude, sa tête se tourna vers son radio-réveil – 18h37 – Et bien, il n'allait pas manger ce soir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement. Il ne rêvait que de ce moment depuis le moment ou son réveil avait sonné. Il culpabilisa quelques secondes d'avoir dû prendre des médicaments pour trouver le sommeil, puis quand il se sentit vraiment partir, il oublia.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla qu'il était aux alentours des 5h du matin. Complètement bloqué quelque part entre la réalité et son rêve, il sentait la panique monter en lui. Son poing se serrait contre sa cage thoracique comme si ça pouvait l'aider à respirer.

 _\- Stiles, répond moi._

\- Non. Non !

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, est-ce-qu'il devenait cinglé ? Sa crève ne pouvait pas l'avoir assomé à ce point. Il frappa du poing contre son matelas, toute sa colère ressortant. Comme un automatisme, ses jambes se levèrent pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, une lame en main, il ne bougeait plus.

 _\- Tous tes camarades ont répondu. Quel est ton rêve ?_

Ca ne semblait pas vouloir s'arreter, tous ses flashs qui apparaissaient dans sa tête. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Que tout se stoppe. Son regard était perdu droit devant lui, comme s'il fixait quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Est-ce-qu'il était à ce point perdu ?

 _\- Stiles ?_

Cette voix, il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il voulait l'oublier. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne se taisait pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il continuait à l'entendre ?

 _\- Et toi Stiles, est-ce-que tu as un rêve ?_

Non, non, il n'avait pas de rêve. Il aurait voulu lui hurler ça, il aurait voulu lui hurler de se taire. Et comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre solution, la lame qu'il tenait s'enfonça dans la paume de sa main, le sang gouttant sur le sol. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Il était juste apaisé. C'était terminé. Il n'entendait plus rien. _  
_


End file.
